1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass with multimedia functions of music playing and communication, especially to an eyeglass from which a multimedia module can selectively be attached or detached.
2. Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it is a conventional multi-functional eyeglass. The multi-functional eyeglass 100 includes a frame assembly 101. A music generator device 103 and a wireless communication device 104 are disposed on two temple members 102 of the frame assembly 101, respectively. The outer surface of each temple member is disposed with an earphone 105, and the two earphones 105 are fixedly configured and electrically coupled to the music generator device 103 and the wireless communication device 104, respectively. The positions of the earphones are aimed to the ear holes of user, so that the user can listen to the music played by the music generator device 103 or receive a phone call from the wireless communication device 104.
However, the conventional multi-functional eyeglass have some drawbacks, that is, when the user doesn't want to listen to music or receive phone calls, he/she can only switch off the music generator device 103 or the wireless communication device 104, but the weight of the whole frame assembly 101 does not change at all. If long-time use of the eyeglass, the user may easily feel tired or feel pain due to overtime wearing of the frame assembly 101. Besides, the earphones 105 are configured in a suspended manner, which is not only occupy space and but easily being damaged or broken by impacting of external force.